Deux Mages pour l'Est
by Elanor Gamegie
Summary: L'histoire raconte l'épopée des Mages Bleus en l'Est de la Terre du Milieu, de leur départ ordonné par Oromë lors d'un conseil des Valar, à leur arrivée en ces contrées lointaines. Ils seront accompagnés par le mystérieux Saroumane, et ce voyage marquera le début de leur légende. Ils vivront maints périples et seront témoins d'actes fondateurs de la Terre du Milieu [...]
1. Chapitre 1

**L'histoire raconte l'épopée des Mages Bleus en l'Est de la Terre du Milieu, de leur départ ordonné par Oromë lors d'un conseil des Valar, à leur arrivée en ces contrées lointaines. Ils seront accompagnés par le mystérieux Saroumane, et ce voyage marquera le début de leur légende. Ils vivront maints périples et seront témoins d'actes fondateurs de la Terre du Milieu telle que nous la connaissons, et, surtout, découvriront l'amour... Le lecteur pourra ainsi savoir ce qu'il advient de Tauriel et de la compagnie de Thorin.**

**Je fait ici un mélange des deux versions de Tolkien sur les Mages Bleus:**

**\- 1ère Version : Les mages sont envoyés en TdM en l'an 1700 du Deuxième Age pour semer la zizanie parmi les troupes de Sauron**

**\- 2ème Version: Leur départ se situe en l'an 1000 du Troisième Age**

**Dans cette version, les mages sont envoyés en émissaires en l'an 2942 du Troisième Age, pour semer la zizanie parmi les troupes Orientales de Sauron. Ce choix est fait principalement car le lecteur est plus souvent familier avec les événement du Troisième Age. De même, les récits s'en retrouveront plus riches et cocasses. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**_Elanor_**

* * *

Le zénith tombait sur Valmar. La lumière, à la fois chaude et douce, drapait peu à peu les montagnes des Pelóri d'un voile dont le vermeil ne pouvait s'admirer qu'en Valinor. Le Chasseur le contemplait, adossé contre un sapin au tronc fort. A son oreille, coiffée d'une couronne de fleurs fraîches, chuchotait Vána. Elle lui transmettait des nouvelles des terres au delà de la mer, portées par ses oiseaux. Oromë leva un sourcil inquiet, et, empoignant sa trompe de chasse, y souffla profondément. Le son de Valaróma résonna jusqu'à loin, dans les jardins de la Lorien. Se tenant tendrement la main, les deux amants se mirent en route pour le coeur de la cité, les bras toutefois tendus par une contrariété non singulière.

L'heure était à l'inquiétude, et nullement la douceur des basses terres ne laissait entrevoir ce qui se préparait au loin, dans le grand Est. Le Chasseur décida que le moment était venu de réunir les autres Valar une fois encore, afin de tenter de contenir une crise qui, si elle n'était pas étouffée dans l'oeuf, risquait de perturber grandement l'équilibre du monde dans les âges à venir.

Le Conseil se réuni. Autour de la Grande Table se trouvaient Nienna la Larmoyante, Mandos le Grand Hôte et Tulkas le Fort, accompagné de son épouse Nessa. Oromë présidait l'office d'une voix lente, dans une certaine attente.

" - Je vous ai réuni en hâte ce soir, car l'heure est à nouveau grave. Des rumeurs disent que l'Ombre se serait réveillée à l'est, et que des choses s'agiteraient dans les terres profondes.

-Comment pouvons nous être certain de sa gravité, répliqua Tulkas. L'ombre a toujours glissé en Terre du Milieu. Ces terres ont maints recoins que la lumière d'Aulë n'éclaire jamais.

-Aiwendil est le témoin de ce fait, répondit doucement Vána, qui s'était glissée en silence dans la pièce. Il ne ferait pas traverser les mers à ses compagnons pour n'apporter des nouvelles sans teneur.

-Pouvons nous réellement encore tenir rigueur des propos de Radagast, comme on semble l'appeler par delà? Saroumane -Curumo-, m'a fait part de sa prise de goût aux herbes qui poussent en Ennor... dit Mandos dans un sourire, ce qui, de par ses fonctions, était assez singulier.

-Mandos, n'avez vous encore point placé ce maudit Palantír dans votre éternité? Vous savez ce que nous pensons de cette oeuvre des Elfes... Réplica sournoisement Nienna.

-Nous enverrons des éclaireurs, dit une voix venant du fond de la salle"

Manwë était enfin arrivé. Oromë poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. Vána sourit.

Le Roi repris.

"-Les Ithryn Luin sont parfaits pour cette tâche. Leur complicité les aidera dans bien des quêtes, que leur manque de sagesse rendra plus ardue. Curomo, dans sa blancheur, pourra leur servir de guide éphémère.

La noble assemblée hocha de la tête d'un air approbateur.

"-Oromë, repris le Roi de l'Air, ce sont des émissaires d'autant plus parfaits que tu connais ces Terres aussi bien que tu connais ces deux Istari. Instruis-les, et que cette quête soit d'une grande aide pour l'avenir de ce monde.

Le Chasseur acquiesça dans une révérence, et tous sortirent de la salle du Conseil, pour aller contempler la nuit fraîche et luisante qui s'était doucement étendue sur Aman.


	2. Chapitre 2

L'ambiance de la taverne était joyeuse. Ce n'était pas une taverne des terres d'au delà de la mer, une sombre taverne d'Homme ou une humide taverne de Nain. Non c'était une taverne de Tirion, et elle était à l'image de la ville, claire, radieuse, et il faisait bon y boire, sous la bienveillance de la Maison de Finwë. C'était dans cette taverne, parmi les Elfes amateurs d'hydromel, qu'Alatar et Pallando avaient choisi de soulager leur soif. Ils participaient à l'ambiance générale à grandes gorgées de bière naine, d'éclats de rire et d'accolades dans le dos. Alatar était grand et mince, et des yeux malicieux venait contrebalancer son teint pâle. Pallando, son ami de toujours, était plus petit, et faisait émaner une joie qui donnerai à n'importe qui envie de le suivre dans de facétieuses combines. Il était presque midi, et la journée s'annonçait bien, sur la Cité sur la Colline.

"-Et là", était en train de glisser Pallando à son compère, dans un grand éclat de rire, "de mon bâton surgit une botte d'asperges!"

"-N'as tu pas honte, décevoir ainsi si jolie jouvencelle! Ne lui avais-tu pas promis des fleurs? S'exclama Alatar dans un fou rire.

"-Pour me rattraper je jugeais bon de lui dire "-Voyez le bon côté de choses, vous avez votre souper!"

"-Quelle courtoisie! Ironisa Alatar

"-J'aurai appris une chose de cet échec mon bon ami, c'est que les Hautes Femmes Elfes sont toutes aussi bonnes que leurs gardes au tir à l'Arc!

Une voix grave se fit entendre:

"-Et la qualité de leurs pointes d'autant plus redoutable!

Oromë venait de s'asseoir à leur table. Les deux amis eurent l'air surpris.

"-Maître, que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite?! Cela fait si longtemps!

-Tellement longtemps que les autres membres de votre ordre ont dû en oublier vos noms! Dit le Chasseur en rigolant. L'un a eu le temps de se faire ami avec toute personne de sang royal en Terre du Milieu, l'autre de s'ériger une tour, et le troisième d'apprendre le nom de chaque Ent en ses forêts. Et vous, quel mérite avez vous l'honneur de vous attribuer?

"-Et bien, répondit Pallando, les joues teintées de rose. Je pense que chaque demoiselle de l'Ouest doit avoir eu l'immense honneur de s'être vu proposée une agréable aventure...

-... Qu'elles ont toutes, par politesse surement, refusées; ajouta Alatar.

-Je les comprends, tout ce que nous avons à leur proposer requiert longue réflexion!

-Justement, dit Oromë, profitez de ce temps pour ajouter de nobles faits à votre liste. Une botte d'asperges ne sera jamais d'une grande aide en cas de danger!

-Danger? Quel dangers pourrait il y avoir? Plus personne ne franchit la mer, et le Nord est assez froid pour geler toute ambition mauvaise, dit Alatar en prenant une gorgée de sa chope.

-Sauron, l'Abomination, est retourné de son néant."

La joie sur les visages des deux compères s'effaça.

-J'ai besoin de vous dans les Grandes Terres. Les autres Istari ont bien trop à faire avec les remous de cet âge. Il s'agit de rendre compte de la manière dont Sauron refaçonne son pouvoir. Et de le perturber dans son entreprise.

Les deux mages se regardèrent, et le reste de lumière dans leurs yeux laissa place à un éclair. Ils se retournèrent vers le Vala qui leur avait tout appris.

"-Dites-nous en plus", dirent ils en choeur, une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

La conversation entre les trois connaissances dura jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Et il ne fut plus question de légumes.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le jour s'était levé. Le Chasseur, accompagné des deux mages, le regardait faire refléter ses rayons sur les vagues de la Grande Mer. Jugeant que chaque seconde devait être mise à disposition de la mission, ils n'avaient que peu dormi et pris la route pour rejoindre la Baie d'Eldamar, laquelle scintillait enfin devant eux. Après un dernier regard vers les Terres Immortelles, ils montèrent dans un bateau Elfique, humble et léger, et partirent au gré de la brise se levant.

"-Nous ferons escale au port d'Avallónë, à la proche île de Tol Eressëa, lanca Alatar à Oromë, resté sur le rivage

-Si c'est ainsi, ramassez donc des noix de mallon, répondit celui-ci. Je connais certaines Dames Elfiques qui préfèrent ce présent grandement aux asperges de toutes sortes.

-Nous prenons note! Répondit joyeusement Pallando

-Et n'oubliez pas mes conseils concernant votre route sur ces terres. La Terre du Milieu a bien changé depuis votre dernier voyage. De nombreuses créatures, bonnes et mauvaises, sont apparues depuis lors."

C'est sur ces mots que le trio se sépara. Le vent était bon et cela était bienvenu, car il y avait fort à faire, et en si peu de temps.


	4. Chapitre 4

Cette première étape de leur voyage fut sans encombres. La mer était sage, peut être grâce à la bénédiction d'Ulmo, le Seigneur des eaux. Les deux mages, restés dans une sorte de silence méditatif durant la première partie de la traversée, commencèrent à débattre des tenants et aboutissants de leur aventure qui s'annonçait à la vue, au loin, de la grande ile.

"-Nous approchons de l'Île Solitaire, dit mélancoliquement Pallando. Dernière place en ce monde pour admirer la Grande Lumière des étoiles. Je commence à comprendre la tristesse des Elfes, et l'espoir contenu dans leurs chants.

-Allons mon ami, dit Aladar, prenons plutôt cette mission comme une chance. Nous en profiterons pour prendre des nouvelles des autres membres de notre ordre, et voir si la légende des Hautes Terres des Valar est toujours tenace dans les récits des elfes.

-Bien des âges ont passé, et bien que je ne doute pas de l'immobilité des récits des Elfes, je doute que les Hommes et autres peuples aient un quelconque souvenir nostalgique. Dans ce pays, ils ont trouvé d'autres dieux, d'autres objets d'attention, et leur détournement de la foi en un quelconque espoir les pousserai certainement à se battre, pour de viles choses telles que l'or, plus accessibles et moins scintillantes que les étoiles.

L'évocation d'or et des Elfes fit relever un sourcil à Alatar.

-Puisque nous évoquons le pouvoir, l'avidité, l'or et les Elfes. Avons nous quelque trace du sort de l'Unique? Demanda celui ci, les yeux dans le vague

Pallando, surpris de cette dernière question, répondit en regardant le fond de l'esquif. Un frisson le parcouru.

-Espérons, pour le bien de ce monde, qu'il ait été engloutit par les eaux, et qu'il gît désormais au fond de Belegaer, oublié de tous."

Les Mages Bleus portèrent leurs regards au delà de la proue. Les forêts de mellyrn commençaient à se faire claires, bien que toutefois baignées dans une étrange brume.

"-Mais remettons à plus tard ces pensées, mon bon ami, dit Alatar. Nous arrivons.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le port d'Avallónë était d'une blancheur scintillante égale à celle de la ville. Au loin, des abords du quai, pouvait être aperçue une grande tour. C'est dans la tranquillité de la mi-journée que les mages accostèrent.

"-Allons nous ressourcer dans quelque taverne, dit joyeusement Pallando.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, répondit Alatar. Nous avons à faire, et le temps des boissons reviendra une fois quête faite.

-La traversée qui nous attend risque d'être bien plus longue et soucieuse que celle que nous venons de faire, dit Pallando, en défense. Nous pourrions récolter quelques informations bien utiles, et, surtout, ne pas être dérangé pour quelque affaire urgente.

-Voilà de bons arguments, répondit Alatar. Comptons aussi sur le fait que les Teleri sont de sages Elfes, et que leur désignation de Chevaucheurs d'Ecume n'est pas à négliger. Toutefois, quelque chose m'inquiète, c'est cette lourde brume qui pèse sur l'île toute entière. Nous n'en avons plus vue de semblable depuis Tar-Palantir...

Les muscles de son acolyte se raidirent à l'entente de ce nom.

-Soyons sur nos gardes, alors, dit Pallando. Il y a quelque mystère ici, et mon bâton n'y est pas indifférent.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans une taverne, sur les quais. L'ambiance, bien qu'agréable, était assez inhabituelle. Les Telari étaient réputés pour leur musique légère comme la brise, auprès de l'écume, mais celle-ci était aujourd'hui lourde, à l'image des nuages étouffant cette terre de falaises et d'arbres.

Alatar et Pallando commandèrent chacun une pinte, et à l'instant même où ils déroulèrent leur carte maritime afin de suivre le cours de leur voyage, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, et un Homme y rentra, dans une panique communicative. Les elfes présents dans la taverne semblaient bien le connaître, et prirent part à sa contrariété:

"-Eriol, que se passe t-il?! Dirent certains

-Ælfwine, quel vent de panique t'amène?! L'interpelèrent d'autres

-...P..Pen... Pengolodh... Répondit celui-ci, le visage suant de désarroi, Pengolodh, mon maître-nain, est rentré dans la Tour il y a de ça deux lunes, et n'en est toujours pas ressorti!


End file.
